dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Grant George
|birthplace = Watsonville, California, U.S. |family = Jessica Gee (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1996-present |status = Active |agent = TGMD Talent Agency }}Grant R. George (born May 19, 1971, in Watsonville, California) is an American voice actor who is known for voicing characters in anime dubs and video games. He is married to voice actress Jessica Gee. Grant is best known as the voice of Izuru Kira from the Bleach anime series, the Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy, Sho Fuwa from Skip Beat!, Gen Shishio from Kekkaishi, Koga from Zetman, Night Rikuo from the Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series, Uzu Sanageyama from Kill la Kill, Akira Hidaka and Ichigen Miwa from K, Chikage Rokujo from the Durarara!! series, Keiichi Maebara from When They Cry, Lancer from Fate/Zero, and Gilgamesh from the Studio Deen adaption of the Fate/stay night series and movie. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Nasser *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Carlos Cifuentes *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Young Carlo, Fiorito (ep. 2), Cop 1 (ep. 3), Policeman 2 (ep. 4) *''Unauthorized Living'' (2018-2020) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''Wolf'' (2018) - Kemal Boratav Films *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Den Fears *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Kim Chiến Lê, Bob Roth, Markov, Chris (ep. 13) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Bodyguard (ep. 22), Crane Game Joe/Gesen (ep. 25) (Viz Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Kagetora Beast *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Seiji "Hawk" Iwaki (Tokyopop Dub) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Tatsuya Kimura, Referee (ep. 11) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Bugara, Monkey Captain, Ninja, 88 (ep. 4) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Yoroi Akado, Mitate (ep. 50), Postman Ninja 893-03 (ep. 177) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Izuru Kira, Kuchiki Elder (ep. 32), Rukon Soul Reaper (ep. 32), Robber C (ep. 83), Central 46 Member (ep. 105), Man (ep. 113), Research & Development Staff (ep. 113), Student (ep. 115), Soul Reaper (ep. 317), Soul Reaper (ep. 318), Soul Reaper A (ep. 237), Satoda (ep. 343), Additional Voices *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Tetsu Ishimaru, Unsui Kongo *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Kento Sugiyama, Additional Voices *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Gilgamesh *''Tokko'' (2006) - Ichino Hanazono *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Suigetsu Hozuki, Torune Aburame, Sajin, Urakaku, Iroha Hyūga, Fire Daimyō, Ring Announcer, Shibito Azuma (ep. 120), Sumashi (ep. 120), ANBU Ninja (ep. 135), Stone Ninja (ep. 156), Leaf Ninja B (ep. 161), Allied Ninja (ep. 266), Allied Ninja (ep. 288), Kushimaru Kuriarare (ep. 288), Allied Ninja (ep. 289), Kayui (ep. 289), Allied Ninja (ep. 338), ANBU Ninja (ep. 357), Kakashi's Student (ep. 360), Boy B (ep. 418) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Ryutaro Mine, Orchestra Member (ep. 18) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Kento Sugiyama, Additional Voices *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Dorbickmon, Minotaurmon (ep. 54) *''Blade'' (2011) - Ladu (ep. 1), Ship Crew (ep. 3), Thug (ep. 7), Young High Coucil Member (ep. 8) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Jonathan Klondike, Student A (ep. 1), Paparazzi (ep. 8) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Uzu Sanageyama *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Dan of Steel, Man (ep. 38) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Mochikuni Akai *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Player with Eyepatch, XeXeed/Tamotsu Shigemura (ep. 1), Team Member (ep. 2), Player Knight (ep. 6) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Yamcha (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Chikage Rokujo *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Kimura, American Colonel, Inmate (ep. 17), Soldier (ep. 22) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - José Carlos Tanaka, Hedo (ep. 6), Police Officer (ep. 6), UN Soldier (ep. 11) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Shiny Chariot's Manager (ep. 23) *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Toshihide Yura (Bang Zoom! dub) *''Baki'' (2018) - Sikorsky, Michael Halls (ep. 13), Suit (ep. 20), Hanayama (ep. 21), Spectator 3 (ep. 22), Spectator 4 (ep. 23), Trainer 2 (ep. 25), Monk 2 (ep. 26), Ri Kaioh (ep. 26) *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Lon Woo *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Bishop OVAs & Specials *''Darling'' (2003) - Jun Kitano *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Sylph Edward *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Oscar Dublin, Briefing Officer (ep. 5), News Announcer (ep. 5), Ship Operator (ep. 5), Zeon Second-in-Command (ep. 5) Anime Films *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Slave Trader #1, Soldier *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Rin Gaga *''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'' (2014) - Elihas Starr Video Game Dubbing *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (2003) - Vyers/Mid-Boss, Prinny *''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness'' (2007) - Vyers/Mid-Boss, Prinny *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Warrior of Light *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Yucatán External Links *Grant George at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Grant George on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Synch-Point Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA